


A Tale of Two Ravenclaws

by Chocolate_Lab7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Muggle-born, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Lab7/pseuds/Chocolate_Lab7
Summary: Set in 2013, a new class of young witches and wizards start at Hogwarts, ready to traverse their turbulent teenage years while also learning magic. Follow muggleborn Olivia and pureblood Elvira as they both learn about friendship, family, and themselves. Mostly fluff, but angst may occasionally slip in.





	A Tale of Two Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, but I've never had the courage to actually post it. Well, gotta get over that sometime so here it is!

Elvira stepped onto the gleaming red train. She turned to smile and wave enthusiastically at her parents, who waved back almost tearfully as their oldest child left for school. On the other hand, Elvira could almost jump in excitement. She had been ecstatic when she received the letter inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She clambered up the remaining steps and started down the corridor of the train. Most the compartments were filled with older students so she continued until she got to a compartment with only a dark haired girl sitting alone, a black bag slumped beside her. Elvira slid open the door.   
“Hi, I'm Elvira,” she said excitedly, “Would it bother you if I sit here?”   
“Yes it would,” the dark haired girl replied coolly as she turned a page in her book.   
Unsure of how to respond, Elvira simply said “Well too bad. You can't actually tell me what to do and most of the compartments are full anyways,” and proceeded to sit opposite of the rude girl.   
“I suppose you are correct. I have no control over where you choose to sit,” the dark haired girl answered without even glancing up from her book. The next little while went by with the dark haired girl reading silently while Elvira stared out the window.   
“What's your name?” Elvira asked once they were a while away from the station. The silence had been killing her and she was quite curious as well.   
“Olivia Eolien, if you must know.” The girl, Olivia, sighed and turned another page.   
“Eolien? The name doesn't ring any bells,” Elvira mused to herself. “Are you muggleborn, by any chance?” She had gotten a response and had her bright smile back, now undaunted by Olivia’s standoffishness.   
A confused look flashed briefly across Olivia’s face and it was clear she didn't understand. “Muggleborn?” she questioned as her eyes flicked up, her tone still mostly cool but now tinged with curiosity.   
“I think that confirms it,” Elvira replied before explaining. “A muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to two non-magic parents. A non-magic person is called a muggle.” Olivia appeared satisfied by that answer and her eyes went back down to her book. “Do you know much about Hogwarts? I don't suppose you do, being muggleborn and all,” Elvira chattered, perhaps not noticing that she was essentially talking to herself. “When we get there, we’ll be taken to the great hall and wear an old magic hat to be sorted into our houses.”   
“How do you know all this?” Olivia asked offhandedly. She didn't appear to be paying much attention but she was actually soaking up this well of information.   
“I bothered my parents with questions about their time at school until they told me,” she admitted with a small laugh. “Did you want to know more?” she offered, hoping this would be a way to connect to the other girl.   
“Yes, of course,” Olivia answered quickly, setting her book down on the empty seat beside her in order to listen better. Elvira was pleased that her plan seemed to work and continued.   
“The four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaws value wisdom, Gryffindors are brave. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, and Hufflepuffs value kindness and hardworking. Personally I want to be a Ravenclaw but my parents think I'll either be Hufflepuff or Gryffindor,” she babbled on. “What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?”   
“I can't really say, but I might end up in Ravenclaw,” Olivia replied. Her voice was starting to warm a bit as she opened up but was still very terse.   
“I can see that, with how much you've been reading that book,” Elvira chirped. “Speaking of that, what book are you reading?” Her voice held naught but curiosity.   
“I’m reading ‘Inheritance’’ by Christopher Paolini,” Olivia replied, holding up the thick novel. Elvira gave her a look mixed of shock and amazement.   
“My parents would never let me read a book that size!” Elvira exclaimed, than started spout off questions. “What’s it about? Is it any good? Is it too difficult to read? Is it-” Luckily for Olivia, she was interrupted by a light rapping at the compartment door. The girls turned to see an old witch pushing a trolley labeled as the ‘Honeydukes Express’.   
“Anything from the trolley, dearies?” The kind looking woman asked. Elvira saw that the cart was piled high with wizarding sweets, and jingles her change purse while deciding.   
“I’ll have two Liquorice wands, a Cauldron Cake, and a Chocolate Frog please,” Elvira answered, getting a few sickles out of her purse. She handed the money to the lady, who counted out her change and gave it back to Elvira with her chosen sweets.   
“Anything for you?” the trolley lady asked to the very confused looking Olivia who glanced at Elvira. She, of course, took it upon herself to help her new friend.   
“She’ll have the same as me but instead of a second liquorice wand she’ll have a thing of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans,” Elvira said beaming at the lady. Turning to Olivia she said, “You’ll need a few sickles for that, I can cover it if you want to pay me back later.”   
“I still have a few from when I went to Diagon Alley, I think I’ll have enough.” She dug around in her bag for a minute, pulling out a muggle wallet and extracted the silver coins. She handed them to the patient witch, who gave her back the extra one and her candy.   
“Have a good school year, dears,” the trolley lady bid them as she moved onto the next compartment. Elvira began sucking on one end of the liquorice want, letting the sweet, slightly fruity taste fill her mouth. Olivia, however, was just looking at her sweets, unsure of what they were.   
“The liquorice wands are excellent,” Elvira told her, though her voice was slightly muffled by the candy in her mouth. “They taste pretty close to a muggle sweet I once had. Twizzles or something? Anyways, it’s just really the shape that makes them different.”   
“They’re Twizzlers,” Olivia corrected automatically. Hesitantly, she tested it out, her face showing immediately that she found it delicious. She set it down carefully, and picked up the next one. “What is this one?” she asked, referring to an almost cupcake shaped sweet with a green, goo-like substance oozing out of the middle.   
“That’s a cauldron cake,” Elvira responded, then paused before she game more detail. “It’s a chocolate cake with green icing as the filling.” Olivia eyed it carefully then dipped one finger into the icing experimentally. She lifted it up and smelled it before licking it off.   
“It’s pretty good,” Olivia said, but her voice seemed close to indifferent. Elvira paid no mind and moved onto one of the last two sweets.   
“Why don’t we open them at the same time?” Elvira suggested, grabbing a pentagonal box from the pile of sweets. Olivia set down the Cauldron and picked up the box “It will act like it’s alive, but don’t worry, it’s only magic,” Elvira added with a laugh. Olivia looked at the box with alarm, then shot a glance at her overturned book, as though wishing she were still hiding away in it's pages. “Three, two, one!” Elvira opened the box and grabbed a brown frog that had attempted to jump out. Olivia copied her, and looked at the squirming figure in her hand. To show Olivia, Elvira took a large bit out of the frog’s head, then turned it to show the very surprised Olivia that it was just pure milk chocolate inside. Tentatively, Olivia took a bite from her own, discovering the chocolate was very well made, feeling very smoothe on the tongue. Both girls finished their chocolates quickly, before they melted in their warm hands, or ran away. Elvira licked her fingers. “Delicious,” she proclaimed, then reached once again for the pentagonal box.   
“What are you doing with that?” Olivia asked, looking around for a garbage can but not seeing one.   
“This has the best part, of course,” Elvira said, fishing out a card from the box. Upon reading it however, her face immediately dropped. “Harry Potter again?” she complained. “I already have, like, five of them.” Olivia picked up her own box and pulled out the card.   
“Rowena Ravenclaw” Olivia read out loud as she examined the card. It appeared like a muggle baseball card except for it’s peculiar shape. It had a picture, as well as a fact about the person. Olivia was slightly surprised when the picture moved, but after the frog she was expecting something like that.   
“Rowena Ravenclaw?” Elvira asked in awe. “I don't have her yet. If I remember right Rowena is kinda rare. So are all the founders, I think.” Olivia let Elvira ramble for a bit about the card. She had never really cared about trading cards of any sort, but she wondered what kind of magic it would take to make the picture move so realistically. “I wonder if it’s some sort of sign that you got the founder of Ravenclaw.” Elvira was saying as Olivia tuned back in.   
“Maybe,” Olivia muttered and wordlessly offered Elvira the card. Elvira gave her a surprised look.   
“Are you sure?” she asked, “This is a rare card!” she burbled, unable to contain her excitement as she took the card from Olivia’s outstretched hand.   
“I don’t really collect trading cards and you said you needed it,” Olivia replied as she picked up her book and turned a page. “It’s only logical this way.”   
“Well at least take mine, so it’s a trade,” Elvira offered. “I insist.” She held out her card. Olivia looked up, and seeing Elvira's unwavering smile, reluctantly accepted the card, stowing it in her bag. Elvira glanced out the train window. As the girls had been chatting and eating, the sun had started to dip down before the horizon, casting a brilliant orange onto the blue sky. Elvira turned back to Olivia, who was once again engrossed in her book. “You never did answer what your book is about,” Elvira pointed out, trying to keep the shy girl in conversation.   
“The series is about a boy named Eragon who finds a dragon egg, he then has to defeat the evil ruler of the land,” Olivia explained. To Elvira’s delight, she once again set down her book. “This is the last book in the series, if you want I could get my mom to send you the first book, it's on my shelf at home.”   
“Do you have an owl? I know this wizarding thing is new for you but you’ll need an owl to carry the package.”   
“No, I don’t,” Olivia admitted. The owl mail carrying thing was one of the things that she did understand. “But doesnt the school have a few owls for kids who don’t have her own? That’s what the witch who came to give me my letter said, at least,”   
“Maybe, but they’ll be in use most the time. Don’t worry about it though, you can just use mine!” she offered happily, then questioned, “But why did you get a personal visit? I just got a letter.”   
I’d assume it’s because since my parents are non-magic, muggles as you say, they might think its a joke or hoax so the school must have to send someone to explain a bit about who they are and where I’ll be going,” Olivia concluded. That made sense to Elvira, her parents already knew all about the wizarding world, having being raised in it, and were expecting to send their daughter to Hogwarts when she turned eleven. Olivia's parents, on the other hand, knew nothing about it and may have panicked or accidently revealed the wizarding world to other muggles.   
“Speaking of that, how did your parents react?” Elvira asked, her voice the tone of pure curiosity.   
“Pretty well, actually,” Olivia admitted, “It explained everything that happened with me that they had no explanation for. The teacher told us it was accidental magic, and that every young witch and wizard does it when they are young.”   
“What did you do?” Elvira asked.   
“It wasn’t much, but the first time it happened I was reading on a couch and I finished my book. I wanted the next book but I didn’t want to get up. Suddenly the book flew off the shelf and into my hand. I told my parents later but they didn’t believe me,” Olivia informed her, face slightly red as though sharing an embarrassing memory.   
“Wow, that’s actually pretty cool, my first incident was bending a fork because I didn’t want to eat my veggies,” Elvira told her with a giggle. “Pretty silly looking back on it.” Elvira beamed at Olivia to try and make her feel comfortable sharing her memories.   
“That’s relatable though,” Olivia added, “I always hate it when my parents make me eat things I don’t like.” Olivia added on a shy smile, and Elvira was glad that they had something in common.   
With that, they were interrupted by the train’s long, blaring horn. Elvira immediately turned to the window, squealing in excitement at what she saw.   
The wizarding village of Hogsmeade had come into view and with it, the station they would be stopping at. The small buildings were colourful and the streets were bustling with people. It had turned to evening so everything in the village was set in an orange glow. Olivia turned to look out with Elvira. “Where’s the school?” she asked, not seeing anything like the castle she had seen when glancing through one of her school books, ‘Hogwarts: A History’. Instead these all seemed to be either shops or homes, with nothing large enough to school all the magic children of the UK.   
“Uh, I think the school is on the other side of the train,” Elvira replied, giggling.   
“Oh, that would make sense,” Olivia responded, a tad embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it herself. The girls lurched backward on to their seats as the brakes went on and the train skidded to a rather rough stop.   
“You’d think that with magic that would’ve been very smooth,” Elvira complained as she stood up. She was very quick in regaining her energy though and quickly, to Olivia’s dismay, grabbed the other girl’s arm and hauled her up, attempting to exit their compartment into the flow of students.   
“Wait, let me grab my book,” Oliva said while both trying to get her arm away from Elvira and grab her book. She succeeded in grabbing her book and sweeping the remaining candy into her bag, but Elvira soon managed pulled her into the crowded corridor. They moved slowly with the tide of students but eventually stepped out into the warm sunlight. The pair started to follow the flow of returning students but we're stopped by a ringing bell and loud voice.   
“Fers years, o’er this way!” the voice bellowed over the crowd. Elvira turned to Olivia and shrugged before pulling her towards the source of the voice, almost running into an older student wearing Slytherin robes. The girls quickly squeaked out an apology and kept going towards the source, arriving quickly as it wasn't really hiding. The voice was coming from a very tall man with a thick beard with a group of other young children gathered around. Perhaps a half giant, Elvira guessed, basing it off what she had been told by her parents. She found that he looked quite frightening, although Olivia seemed to be fine, and almost jumped when he spoke to them. “Yeah, you two, o’er here,” the half giant told them as they joined the group. “Are you two the last of ‘em?” he asked, and although Elvira was initially afraid, his jolly voice helped put her at ease.   
“I’m not sure,” Elvira replied cautiously, she craned her neck to get a look at all the students, she recognized most of the purebloods from various events and parties that her parents had dragged her to, but there were also quite a few new faces that she had never seen previously.   
“Very well, let's get on with it then, follow me,” the half giant told the group and started to lead them off the station and across the train tracks. As soon as they rounded the corner, Elvira heard Olivia gasp at the sight. There was a large lake that the setting sun shone on, creating a gleaming, glass-like surface. Across the shore, a large stone castle rose majestically from the ground, with towers taller than Elvira had imagined. It was made even more beautiful by the golden light cast on it. As they were led down to the shore, Elvira started to notice small boats by the water, each one with a sail and light by a single candle, a dangerous combination if not for magic. The group stopped when they reached the boats. “Two to a boat,” the half giant informed the crowd of anxious youngsters.   
“Want to share with me?” Elvira asked Olivia. The other girl looked around, seeming like she wanted to escape the talkative Elvira bit didn’t see any better options so she nodded silently. Gleefully, Elvira took Olivia’s arm and led her over to one of the unoccupied boats. They stepped into the small boat, Elvira almost falling when it rocked a bit. They quickly sat down and watched as the other future students paired off and settled into the other boats. The half giant settled into a larger boat of his own, and once all the students had found partners, he waved a wand and all the boats moved through the sand and into the crystal clear water. They sailed in silent awe through the lake, Elvira leaned over the side of the boat. It rocked violently but stayed steady, most likely due to magic holding it in place. Cautiously, Olivia did the same, and the boat balanced out. The girls stared into the water, looking for any hint of movement in the depths. “I think I see some fish,” Elvira said, pointing down into the water.   
“Well this is a lake,” Olivia replied, but still trying to see where Elvira was pointing. The dying sunlight made it hard to see very far into the water and before long the sun had set behind the castle and it was impossible to see into the lake. Instead the girls sat back and watched the castle, which was illuminated in the soft yellow glow of candles and torches.   
“It’s so pretty,” Elvira sighed, “I can’t wait to spend everyday here. It’ll be splendid.” Olivia didn't reply, but she didn’t need to, her face held everything she couldn’t put into words. Soon, they reached the opposing shore with a dull thud and the boats were dragged onto the land, seemingly by themselves. The new students climbed out of their boats and assembled on the shore, looking around, unsure of where they were supposed to be going.  
“Well come on then, ye can’t be missin’ yer own sortin’ ceremony!” the half giant called from the front of the cluster of students. “I’m Hagrid, by the way,” he said as he turned towards the castle and entered through the nearby, ornately decorated door. Quickly, they followed him into the entrance, wondering what would await them at the sorting ceremony.


End file.
